Yagami Ren
|japanesename = 八神 蓮（やがみ れん) |romaji = Yagami Ren |character = Yukimura Seiichi |birthday = December 14, 1985 |bornin = Okazaki, Aichi Prefecture, Japan |Generation = Rikkai A |age = |prev = N/A |next = Masuda Toshiki}} Ren Yagami (八神蓮 Yagami Ren), born on December 14, 1985 in Okazaki, Aichi, Japan is a Japanese actor and singer. He is headed by the talent agency, Ruby Parade. He's affiliated with the actor unit/pop group, PureBoys. In TeniMyu, Yagami played the role of Yukimura Seiichi as a part of Rikkai A, the first-generation Rikkai of season one. Additionally, he performed in the ninth Best Actors Series with Kanesaki Kentarou, the actor that played Sanada Genichirou. Since his departure from the production, Yagami's taken various acting roles in TV dramas and movies. With TeniMyu alumni Kimeru and Kato Kazuki, Yagami hosts a web series on NicoNicoDouga called 'Boogie Woogie Night' (ブギウギ★Night) featuring a special guest for each show usually from TeniMyu casts (Yanagi Kotaro, Hiramaki Jin, etc.) and participate in miscellaneous, fan-communicative activities. TeniMyu *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service *The Progressive Match Higa Chuu feat. Rikkai *Dream Live 5th Theater *7Cheers! 〜翔べ!自分という大地から!〜（2007年10月、博品館劇場） - 金城蓮兵 役 *体感季節（2007年11月、東京芸術劇場） - 海老原和樹 役 *メモリーズ3 〜サード･オファー〜（2008年3月 - 4月、シアターサンモール） - テディ博士 役 *THE☆どツボッ!!（2008年7月、東京芸術劇場） - 黒板貴志 役 *7Dummy's Blues.（2008年8月、青山円形劇場） *イタズラなKiss 〜恋の味方の学園伝説〜（2008年11月 - 12月、シアターサンモール）- 入江直樹 役 *K（2009年2月 - 3月、赤坂ACTシアター/新神戸オリエンタル劇場） - 向田ケニー邦秋 役 *朗読劇 苦情の手紙（2009年5月19日、博品館劇場） *7Color Candles 〜セブン・カラー・キャンドルズ〜（2009年6月、サンシャイン劇場） - 郷田 役 *7Guys Gone 〜七つの心の忘れもの〜（2010年4月、シアターサンモール） - 丸若健吉 役 *熱風EVOLUTION 〜extra story of 天使の涙〜（2010年11月、シアター711） - 広行／HIRO 役 *CRASH POTION 〜コーポ・ゴーストの秘密〜（2011年3月 - 4月、MAKOTOシアター銀座） -　凛太郎 役　 *新・日ノ丸レストラン（2011年4月、あうるすぽっと）　-　先生(榊大佐) 役 *袋のねずみ番外編・道（2011年7月、俳優座劇場）※ゲスト出演 *in the blue（2011年8月、スペース107）※ゲスト出演 *コカンセツ! 〜再演（2011年9月、天王洲銀河劇場））※ゲスト出演 *汚れた靴（2011年12月、恵比寿エコー劇場） - 布袋貫太郎 役 *朗読劇 銀河鉄道の夜（2012年8月、シアターサンモール） -　カムパネルラ 役 *STRAIGHT ROCK PLAY 「4STRIKE」（2013年10月、新宿FACE）※ゲスト出演 *The ghost≠You-Re:i（2012年11月、シアターサンモール）　-　冴木田憂 役 *朗読劇 しっぽのなかまたち（2012年12月、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） *熱帯男子（2013年2月、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） -　喜八 役 *STAGE×12 vol.1 ココカラ （2013年4月、赤坂GENKI劇場）　-　 *朗読劇 しっぽのなかまたち２ （2013年4月、恵比寿エコー劇場） *新・贋作水滸伝 -Heroes-　（2013年5月、あうるすぽっと） -　九紋龍史進　役 *異聞天狼伝～會津新撰組残党記（2013年9月、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ）※ゲスト出演　-　斎藤一　役 *モグラのヒカリ（2013年10月、中野劇場MOMO） -　後藤　役 *朗読劇　しっぽのなかまたち３　（2013年11月、天王洲銀河劇場） *トラベルモード～ダルタニャンと三銃士にちなむ知られざる秘話（2014年3月、紀伊國屋サザンシアター） *まほろばかなた－長州志士の目指した場所－（2014年4月、天王洲銀河劇場） Filmography TV *東京ゴースト・トリップ （2008年4月 - 6月、東京MXテレビ） - 乾宗和 役 *ごくせん 第3シリーズ 第9話 （2008年6月14日、日本テレビ） - 芝山 役 *シバトラ 第1話 （2008年7月8日、フジテレビ） *執事喫茶にお帰りなさいませ （2009年1月 - 3月、MBS） - 小田切 役 *ゴッドハンド輝 （2009年4月 - 5月、TBS） - 乃木邦彦 役 *交渉人〜THE NEGOTIATOR〜2 （2009年10月 - 12月、テレビ朝日） - 王子隼人 役 *俺たちは天使だ! NO ANGEL NO LUCK - 3D - 第8話（2009年11月25日、テレビ東京） *サラリーマン金太郎2 （2010年1月 - 3月、テレビ朝日） - 工藤晃 役 *同窓会〜ラブ・アゲイン症候群 （2010年4月 - 6月、テレビ朝日） - 竹原俊太 役 *チーム・バチスタ2 ジェネラル・ルージュの凱旋 第7話（2010年5月18日、フジテレビ） - 勅使河原聖也 役 *崖っぷちのエリー〜この世でいちばん大事な「カネ」の話（2010年7月 - 9月、朝日放送） - 矢野哲哉 役 *うぬぼれ刑事 最終話（2010年9月17日、TBS） - 小林 役 *外交官 黒田康作（2011年1月 - 3月、フジテレビ） - 柏田勉 役 *悪党〜重犯罪捜査班（2011年1月 - 3月、朝日放送） - 津上譲司 役 *ランナウェイ〜愛する君のために（2011年10月 - 12月、TBS） - 小西誠一郎 役 *最後から二番目の恋 第6話・7話（2012年2月16日・23日、フジテレビ） - 村上文也 役 *白戸修の事件簿 第5話・6話（2012年2月24日・3月2日、TBS） - 山村靖男 役 *クロヒョウ2 龍が如く 阿修羅編（2012年4月 - 6月、MBS） - 坂本信司 役 *世にも奇妙な物語 2012年 春の特別編 「家族（仮）」（2012年4月21日、フジテレビ） - ADの男 役 *東野圭吾ミステリーズ 第2話「犯人のいない殺人の夜」（2012年7月12日、フジテレビ） - 岸田正樹 役 *匿名探偵（2012年10月 - 12月、テレビ朝日） - 成田 忠 役 *BADBOYS J（2013年4月 - 6月、日本テレビ）桜木裕介 役 *潔子爛漫〜きよこらんまん〜（2013年9月 -、東海テレビ）渋澤清太郎 役 *ドラマスペシャル 事件救命医〜IMATの奇跡〜（2013年10月6日、テレビ朝日） - 城下 役 Movies *Toricon!!! Triple Complex as Jack (Animate, 2008) *第2写真部!!（2009年） - 主演・嘉山晃 役 *アニと僕の夫婦喧嘩（2009年） - 主演・黒須讃汰 役 *だから俺達は、朝を待っていた（公開無期延期／当初の予定は2010年2月）- 柿ノ木剛 役 *交渉人 THE MOVIE タイムリミット高度10,000mの頭脳戦（2010年） - 王子隼人 役 *月と嘘と殺人（2010年） - 主演・相田省吾 役 *縁切り村〜デッド・エンド・サバイバル〜（2011年） - 大崎一樹 役 *アノソラノアオ（2012年） - 衛藤凪音 役 *幕末奇譚　SHINSEN5　～剣豪降臨～（2013年）- 藤堂平助 役 *夜明け前 朝焼け中（2013年） - 石田亮 役 *『幕末奇譚 SHINSEN5弐 〜風雲伊賀越え〜』（2013年）- 藤堂平助 役 Websites *Official Blog *Twitter @Ren_Official *Official Website *Ruby Parade Profile *AsianWiki Profile *DramaAddicts Profile *PureBoys English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Rikkai Category:Rikkai A